Not Another Scary Movie
by HobbitIAm
Summary: Sam finally can introduce something to Sunny and Sides.  Scary Movies.  But what happens after that isn't quite what he, or the twins, expected...
1. Chapter 1: Scarred

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do NOT own, Transformers, Lady Gaga, her meat dress/song, Netflix, or any movie mentioned. They are only on here for entertainment and maybe a laugh.

This is only rating T at the moment for the movies involved and small fantasy language. But it could possibly get worse.

Please ENJOY and COMMENT! Plus the stuff including Makeayla and what she has shown Sunny and Sides should be a new story coming soon, maybe. ;D

* * *

><p>"I'm on the edge...of glory! And I'm hanging on every moment with you. I'm on the edge-" Sam sang softly, almost to himself as he reattempted the stupid math problem again.<p>

"I'm going to rip...this paper!" He parodied accidentally and laughed at his own joke. He was such a nerd.

"What in Primus are you singing?" Sides asked, peering over at Sam's worksheet, an annoyed Sunny standing beside him.

Sam blushed, embarrassed that someone had heard him singing Lady Gaga. "Oh...it's this song called Edge of Glory. By um, Lady Gaga."

Sides cocked his head slightly. "No way! That's the chic with the meat dress, right? Makeayla told me about her!" Sunny suddenly looked mildly interested.

"Yeah, that's what our Halloween costume was going to be but Ratchet wouldn't let us kill anything."

Sides grumbled some select words underneath his breathe.

"Freaking vampire lover!" Sunny added, throwing his hands exasperatedly in the air, only one of the many human gestures the robot twins had learned on Earth. So far. As any one could have guessed, their favorites were the finger.

"She's shown you a bunch, huh?" Sam asked, pushing his worksheet into the binder.

Both of the twins nodded simultaneously.

Wow, his girlfriend was teaching them more than he was. First Spongebob, then Vampire Diaries, now this. What was next? Brittany Spears?

Almost as if reading his thoughts, Sides replied, "But Brittany is SOOO my favorite."

Well, scratch that one.

"Have you guys heard about..." Sam's mind raced. Both autobots looked at him intently.

"...Scary Movies? Things like Poltergiest, The Grudge, Child's Play...?"

The stared at him, eye plates arched.

"Alright then, we've got things to do." Sam grinned evilly. The only thing he'd have to watch out for was two overly jumpy twins. But that, he could definitely handle, especially I he could get them scared of a movie...

And that was how Sam became stuck between Sunny and Sides while watching The Poltergeist.

"No, no, no..." Sunny murmured, rocking himself slowly, his hands covering his optics, peering through the breaks in his fingers comically.

Sides sat intrigued, not moving or making sounds.

They had already watched 8 of the top scariest movies of all time thanks to Netflix.

"Just STOP! This one's worse than all the others..." Sides finally said, collapsing into the cybertronian sized couch, almost squishing Sam in the process.

"Shut up! It's not over yet!" Sunny said, glaring at his brother.

"I don't want to finish this. It horrible!"

"You haven't jumped once."

"...So...? That's doesn't mean I'm not scarred!"

"So you admit it?"

"Scarred not scared you idiot!"

"Who you calling idiot, moron?"

And the fighting broke out, yet again. It happened at least once in each move, but the Poltergiest seemed to explode that number, having well over 15 halfway through the movie.

The only way Sam could get them to shut up was to remind them the movie was still on.

After a few moments of silence they dared speak again.

"Cant we watch something on YouTube?" Sides whined.

"God, Makaeyla showed you literally everything!" Sam blurted, his hands in the air from defeat.

"Well sor-ree." Sides said, putting a clear emphasis on the sorry.

"Don't ya like the movie? Speilburg's amazing!" Sunny said with awe in his tone.

"No, this is horrible!"

"Loser!" And so, another fight broke out.

***later that night...

Sides stared up at the ceiling, hands clasped on his chest. Sunny was in the bunk below him. "Psst, Sunny! Ya awake?" He whispered softly.

Sunny grumbled something.

"Sunny?"

"What?" He growled, voice husky from sleep.

"Oh, were you asleep?" Sides said sarcastically.

"Primus, you're stupid!"

"Hey!"

"Just stating the cold hard truth. Waddya want?"

"I'm..." Sides hesitated. "I'm afraid to go to sleep."

Sunny groaned, facepalming himself. "You've got to be kidding me! It was just movies!"

"Ya, scary movies!"

"Just go to bed."

"WHAT!"

"Go. To. Bed. It's simple, really."

"No, I'm scared."

"You sound like a little fleshling!"

"Human." Sides corrected.

"Whatever! There's no monsters under your bed."

"Slaggit, I knew I forgot to check somewhere..." Sides muttered to himself.

Sunny shook his head in disbelief. Sides was afraid of a filmed fleshling form of entertainment? He was stupid.

***Meanwhile...

Sam was already equipped for the mission. Flashlight- check. Cell phone- check. Recorded Grudge sound and scream- double check.

Time to go...

Sam carefully snuck towards the autobots rooms, carefully avoiding the cameras and motion detectors. Not that he really had to worry about them in the first place, Ratchet and Will had seemed EXTREMELY happy at his plan, going on to say not to worry about security or anyone seeing him. But it couldn't hurt to be cautious.

Sam was now approaching the hangar. Someone was bound to be up late in there; sure enough, he heard the sounds of someone large shuffling around inside.

"Damn!" He muttered quietly to himself. Suddenly the sounds stopped. Sam had forgotten how good Cybertronian ears were.

His eyes grew wide and he stepped back, flat against the wall.

Footsteps came closer to the entrance. Sam didn't dare breathe.

And something big came at him.


	2. Chapter 2: Bathroom Stalkers

Here's my update; kinda short, but its all I could think of to fill the gap before the actual stuff starts to happen.

Thanks for all the favoriting and subscribing, it means a bunch!

_Jacqueline Walker_- I didn't even realize it, but its a funny little ironic twist then!

* * *

><p>Sam barely had time to register the blue optics and glimpse of yellow before Bee was right on him.<p>

"OH MY GOD! BEE HOW DAR-" Sam started yelling. Bee, panicking, pushed Sam as gently as he could, but the poor teenager still landed rather hard on his butt.

"WHAT THE HE-"

"Shh."

"What?" Finally someone was calming down.

"Sunny...Sides...no sleep." Bee said between brief breaks of static.

Was everybody in on his prank tonight? Sam thought, mentally slapping himself. "So you wanna help?"

"Affirmative. Must move quickly for best chance of survival."

That radio could get rather annoying...

"Ok...but how?" Sam asked, looking up at his guardian for answers.

Bee looked puzzled, evidently he hadn't though that far ahead. Well that was just great. Suddenly he stiffened, raising his finger to his lips. 'Quiet.' He mouthed, though Sam couldn't see it in the dim lighting. Someone was out in the hallway, probably going bathroom.

Sunny had thought he was alone as he made his way towards the "big boy" bathrooms, yawning.

Why did he have to get stuck with the mental brother?

As deep in thought as he was, plus lack of sleep, not to mention his urge to pee, Sunny passed right by Bee and Sam.

As did Sides, who was trailing his brother, later swearing he felt someone watching him. (Bee and Sam didn't have a comment to this.)

Sunny walked into the bathroom not bothering to turn on the lights when he bumped into a familiar form.

"PRIMUS!"

"No, but I hear the resemblance is startling." Sides said cockily.

"Why are you IN HERE!"

"It's a public bathroom, dear bro."

"WITH ONE STALL!"

"I do believe I was here first."

"You BUMPED ONTO ME!" Sunny roared.

"You're starting to act like Ironhide, now, is that the image you really want?"

Sunny growled.

"Bad example."

"You're pushing your luck...". He said cautiously.

"I get it, you want privacy. I'll turn around, don't worry."

"I don't want you to turn around!"

"Then what?"

"GET. OUT!"

"No."

"SIDES!"

"What?"

"Get out!"

"Eh, I don't really got to go anyways." Sides said softly, knowing it was a lost cause by now anyways.

"THEN. WHY. ARE. YOU. HERE. YA LITTLE FRAG!" Sunny had had enough by now.

"I don't like being ditched."

"I WAS GOING TO PEE!"

"I don't care what you were doing, I was alone."

"I swear when I see Sam..." Sunny grumbled.

"What about Sam?"

Hidden outside Bee and Sam listened, trying to hold back laughter. Just wait until the prank, BOTH twins would be afraid to even set foot outside again.

But Sam was just a little bit concerned about how mad Sunny could get...


	3. Chapter 3

Songs used in this Chapter:

Let's Get it Started in Here- Black Eyed Peas

Disturbia- Rihanna

Edge of Glory- Lady Gaga

I do not own this songs, I only used them for the purpose of my story.

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Pause. Flush. Long pause. Fart.<p>

"Sunny!"

"Shut up, that was NOT me!"

"Liar!" Flush. Grumble.

And the twins appeared in the doorway, pushing and shoving.

Sam and Bee were hidden deep inside the hangar, though it was extremely unlikely Sunny or Sides would enter anyways. They just wanted to go back to sleep.

Sure enough they passed right by the entrance and carried on to their room.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. No prank should start of this BAD! But at least they has gotten a laugh out of it, plus a copy to reply over and over and over...

They waited five minutes for the two autobots to settle down before creeping back out of the hangar.

"Ready, Bee?"

Bee nodded. "Let's get it started in here, lets get it started in ha...!"

"You've been hanging around me too long..."

"I need a man to think that Its right when wrong..."

Sam reddened. Had bee heard him singing earlier too? "You're...perverted."

Bee wirred angrily.

"Just saying."

"What's wrong with me?

Why do I feel like this?

I'm going crazy now"

"Been on earth too long, buddy?"

"No more gas, in the red, can't even get it started

Nothing heard, nothing said, can't even speak about it

On my life, on my head, don't wanna think about it

Feels like I'm going insane, yeah

It's a thief in the night to come and grab you

It can creep up inside you and consume you

A disease of the mind, it can control you

It's too close for comfort

Put on your brake lights, you're in the city of wonder

Ain't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go under

Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered

So if you must falter be wise

Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light

Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?

Disturbia, ain't used to what you like

Disturbia, Disturbia."

"There is something seriously wrong with you."

Faded pictures on the wall, it's like they talking to me

Disconnecting, no one calls, the phone don't even ring

I gotta get out or figure this sh** out

It's too close for comfort, oh

It's a thief in the night to come and grab you

It can creep up inside you and consume you

A disease of the mind it can control you

I feel like a monster, oh

Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder

Ain't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go under

Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered

So if you must falter be wise

Your mind's in disturbia-"

"SHUT UP!"

"-am I scaring you tonight?"

"Why couldn't Optimus chosen a sane guardian?" Sam groaned.

"Hey!"

"Now, seriously. Let's do this..."

"So, why did you seriously follow me to the bathroom?" Sunny asked.

"I dont know."

"I think you do."

"Simply Curious."

"Sides..."

"Fine, I was kinda scared. For you."

"For me?"

"You watched the movies! It's always the character that goes off alone that gets killed off!"

"So...you were concerned for me?"

"Don't push it."

"So you LOVE ME!"

"No!"

"Say it, Sides!" Sunny smirked.

"Go to sleep." Sides said, throwing a pillow below him at Sunny.

"Hey!"

"I never miss, admit it."

"I will if you say you love me."

Sides threw another pillow at his brother.

"You missed."


	4. Chapter 4

OMG guys so sorry this is delayed! My stupid computer wouldn't let me update this...well here it is!

And thanks again to Jacqueline Walker for your idea!

* * *

><p>7 minutes later the twins were snoring loudly in their beds, pillows scattered all over the floor.<p>

Bee and Sam stood outside of their door. "I'll go up...you set up down here. And be QUIET!" Sam whispered softly. "Move out."

Sam stealthily climbed up the wall, the sticky-pads on his hands and feet easily scaling the wall. The army did have it's benefits...or at least a bunch of duct-tape.

He carefully scooted across the rafters in the room until he was directly above Sunny. Grabbing a large packet of energon from his pockets, he situated it so it would drip partly on the twin, partly on the floor, which would hopefully make a very creepy dripping sound when popped.

Sam couldn't help but giggle, sitting up there all high and mighty...

Bee tapped Sam's phone to the wall behind the security panel where no one would notice it. Promptly at 1 a loud, recorded echo through out the hallway trough it. That would get the twins up. Then they would hear the dripping of the Energon...

But that wasn't all of it.

Sam, back on the ground now, scissors in his hands, stood staring at the electrical box glumly. He had to figure out which line led to the twins room, cut it, and hopefully not end up killing the lights for the entire base. "Blue not the red..." He muttered. "I'm in the dark, they're all freaking black!"

"Y'know you can just flip the switch off over here?" A familiar female voice said from across the technician room.

Mikayla faced Sam, hands on his hips. "Mind explaining what your doing?"

Sam face-palmed himself, again.

"Sam, everyone was in on it. Ratchet told me. No one else is even in the building, cleared it for you. They even offered to drug Sunny and Sides so you could get everything set up right."

"They must be big on revenge, huh?" Sam said, feeling slightly akward.

"Should have seen the last prank Sides pulled..."

And of course Makeayla would know about that. She seemed to be over here more than him now...not that he was jealous.

Not really.

Maybe just a little.

Yes.

"So what else you need help with?" She asked eagerly.

Bee added a few more to touches to the hallways...including jamming the door to the twins room so they couldn't get out.

His arm transformed back to normal and he grabbed the doorknob to go back outside. Wait...he tried again. It was jammed. Suddenly he looked around at his surroundings. He was in the twins room.

Pit, Sam's stupidity WAS rubbing off on him.

Mikayla could tell something was up with Sam the moment she walked in. He was too tense, more nervous that usual around her, and his eyes kept avoiding her gaze. Not that she really minded, girls were meant to be in charge...

But for some reason THIS did bother her. She bit her lip, trying not to say anything to him yet...

"Is everything ok?" She asked, not able to hold it in any longer.

Sam looked startled. "...N-no not r-r-really...no..." He stammered.

Makeayla raised her eyebrows slightly, disbelieving.

"Nothing really...it doesn't matter."

"Sam-" She started.

"Oh, alright. You're just always doing stuff with the 'bots. I'm stuck working, and then whenever I do get a chance to see them, all they ever want to talk about is you. Makeayla taught me that, showed me this, blah blah blah."

Makeayla was silent for a few moments.

"I get it. You're-"

She was cut off by a scream.


	5. Chapter 5 Monster Under my Bed

Here's the next chapter...

Note: I don't own Transformers, or Disney.

* * *

><p>Sam's eyes widened in confusion- he glanced at his watched, brows furrowed. "Crap, its time for everything to start."<p>

Makeayla simply laughed. "Let's hope Bee is more prepared that you are!"

"Yeah, but he didn't set a second alarm. I did." Sam said, proud of himself.

Bee frantically tried to spot a good hiding spot before the twins awoke. The only option he could think of would be beneath their bed. _Who knows what's under there_, Bee thought with a shudder. With a disgusted sigh he gently eased himself underneath Sunny's sleeping form. _Man can they snore! _

Suddenly Sides leaped up from the bed, crashing down to the ground. He stood up wobbily, or at least it seemed like it to Bee, who could only see their feet.

Sides stepped towards the bed and it starting shaking. He was trying to wake up Sunny.

"!" He said, words scrambling together, fear in his voice.

"What?" Sunny snapped groggily. His feet hit the floor as Sunny stood up.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what, you idiot?"

"That scream!"

"From where?"

"…It sounded right outside of our door…"

"Note to self; kill Sam first chance you see him." Sunny grumbled to himself underneath his breath. Then aloud, "Sides, you are officially not allowed to watch any more scary movies. Not even remotely scary…and no more Disney Princess movies either."

"NOOOO! Please, please please, let me watch Beauty and the Beast one more time!" Sides whined sarcastically.

"No."

"Sunny, this is serious. I'm not kidding, I swear I heard a scream."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"Sides…"

"Sunny…"

Suddenly a second scream rang out from the hallway, softer than the first. Both pairs of feet turned slowly towards the door.

"You check it out." Sides said, pushing his brother forward.

"No way."

"Yeah, Mr. There's-no-one-screaming, go on ahead. I need some proof."

Sunny pushed Sides towards the door. "You heard it first."

"No, I insist." Another shove.

They kept shoving until they both reached the door. "On three…one, two, three…" Sunny said, pushing on the door at three. Sides jumped back, laughing.

"You fell for it!" He said between giggles.

"Shut up, bro, the doors jammed." Sunny answered, hitting Sides lightly on the side of the head. He pushed harder on the door. "See?"

"Liar…" Sides said, trying the same thing to no avail. "Crap, we're stuck."

A small sneeze came from underneath the bed. Bee couldn't help it..

The two brothers glanced at each other, then at the bed, uncertainty in their eyes. Sunny took a hesitant step towards Bee's hiding place. Then Sides. Sunny again, followed by Sides. Step by step, closer and closer. Bee didn't dare breath.

Finally they were almost upon him…


End file.
